This study will investigate (1) the safety and tolerability of HOE901 [30] and HOE901 [80] in comparison to NPH in Non-Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus (NIDD M) patients; (2) to select one of two formulations (i.e, HOE901 [30] or HOE901 [ 80]) to be investigated in phase III clinical trials and (3) to compare the efficacy of HOE901 and NPH with respect to fasting plasma glucose (FPG) in NIDDM patients. Study has been completed. Results and publications will be forthcoming.